charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. Telekinesis is one of the most common powers possessed by magical beings, both good and evil. Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of the user. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Prue Halliwell learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself more powerful, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Notable Examples * The Book of Shadows states that Brianna Warren was able to send the Crystal Sword from one of the Lords of War hundreds of miles away using her telekinesis, a feat which amazed her decedent Prue Halliwell. * In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, thought they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, Penny was able to simultaneously open the manor doors while moving the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch. Showing both the strength and skill which Penny possessed. Channeling Prue initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing and focusing her eyes on her intended target. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration.Season 1, "Out of Sight" As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself more powerful, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers.Season 2, "Chick Flick" She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger Season 2, "That Old Black Magic" and "Ex Libris"Season 3, "Coyote Piper" but also when her hands were bound, she found she was still able to channel her powers through her eyes. Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, she used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound.Season 1, "Something Wicca This Way Comes" As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Prue as an adult at that time. Usage in Combat This power can also be used on the user itself, with Prue and Billie Jenkins being the primary examples. Simply put, Telekinesis can allow a user to defy gravity slightly. Prue Halliwell Prue started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers.Season 3, "Wrestling with Demons" Prue first used her telekinesis to increase the strength of her blows when she became a man. She also used it to grant herself seemingly superhuman physical attributes when she battled Vinceres. When training with the whitelighter Natalie, Prue used her powers to run up a wall. Billie Jenkins Billie also showed similar use of Telekinesis with flips.Season 8, "Still Charmed and Kicking" List of beings who use(d) Telekinesis ;Original power ;Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. Abilities developed from Telekinesis Agility Deviation When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she gained the ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire- and energy balls, energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation is a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Strangulation and Crushing Abilities that can be achieved through telekinesis, making users able to strangle their opponent or crush their skulls, heart, or any other organs. The distance limit between the user and the victim is dependent on the strength and skill of the user. Both Wyatt and Chris Halliwell have shown to be using these abilities. Chris once used it to crush the heart of three Valkyries in order to obtain their magical pendants, and Wyatt used it to try and kill Chris in the dark, alternate future. Powers developed from Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis This power is an advanced form of Telekinesis. It is, in and of itself, not a solely combustive power, but can cause explosions of any size by stimulating the heat molecules whole moving objects with the mind. It can also allow the user to lift and/or manipulate heavier objects, even more than one at a time. Prue Halliwell developed this power in the alternate 2009 future and when she temporarily possessed the power of Empathy. Not only did Prue develop this power, her ancestor Brianna Warren had developed this power as well. She's noted in the Book of Shadows for separating the Lord of War and his sword by moving the latter hundreds of miles away. Psychokinesis This power allows the use to move things they can't see with the power of their mind. Psychokinetics are even able to affect complex machinery whose inner workings are foreign to them. A young witch named Max Franklin was a psychokinetic, just like his mother. When Max used his power, he went into a trance like state. Prue developed this power as well, but was never at its full strength. Telematerialization This power allows the user to use telekinesis to teleport objects, just like the power of Telekinetic Orbing, from one place to another. This power has visual requirement as the user has to see which object they want to move and where they want to teleport it to, unlike psychokinesis. Prue developed this power at the same time as her telekinesis power, when Phoebe told her that she was a witch with supernatural powers. Frustrated, Prue moved the cup of cream towards her and filled her tea with the cream, discovering that she was in fact a witch. Powers similar to Telekinesis Astral Projection This power is considered an advancement on telekinesis for certain witches. It allows them to move out of their own body, thus create an astral form of themselves. While in "astral mode", powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers when astral projecting. Telekinetic Orbing The first power is a hybrid power combining orbing and telekinesis. When the user of the hybrid power wants to move and object, they will have to call out its name. The object will be disappear in orbs and reappear in the users hands or any place the user desires. This is the primary power of Paige Matthews, the daughter of a witch and Whitelighter, making her a half-Whitelighter. Notes and Trivia * It is notable that those characters, good beings, in the series who possess telekinesis, have a strong personality. It is also a common power for upper-level demons. * After Prue learns to channel her power through her hands, she channels her power through her eyes four more times; in "Witch Trial", "The Devil's Music", "Give Me a Sign", and "Sight Unseen" * Although Prue couldn't use her hands in the beginning to channel her power, in the Unaired Pilot she uses her finger to close the front door. In the aired pilot she closes the front using her eyes. * All of the Charmed Ones, except for Prue and Paige who were born with them, have possessed telekinetic abilities at least once in their lives; Piper Halliwell when she became a Valkyrie.Season 6, "Valhalley of the Dolls". and Phoebe Halliwell when she had switched powers with Prue''Season 1, "Love Hurts".'' and when she became a warlock.Season 3, "Bride and Gloom". References Category: Powers